The sizes and layouts of wallets and billfolds, especially those used by gentlemen, have hardly changed over the last seventy-five years. Yet, the type and size of documents now currently carried in those articles is vastly different from those carried by our fathers and grandfathers. In the twenties and thirties, wallets and billfolds were designed to hold banknotes and some pieces of identification of various dimensions.
Nowadays, credit cards have almost supplanted cash. Most business cards, driving licenses and other such documents have adopted the same format as the standard credit card. The old style of wallet provides a very inefficient arrangement for these credit card-sized documents that leads to a very bulky package which tends to form unsightly and uncomfortable bulges in the jacket or pants pockets of their owners.